Tiffany
Tiffany is a character from The Curse of the Komodo (2003 film). She was portrayed by Melissa Brasselle. Biography Tiffany was part of the casino robbers composed of Drake, Hanson, and helicopter pilot Jack. Upon stealing the money, they intended to flee Honolulu, Hawaii to another unknown location. During the escape, the helicopter is forced to land on an unknown island (which was later revealed to be Isla Damas) due to a storm. As they stayed in the helicopter, they heard the roars of the Komodo dragon (but did not know where the noise came from or what was making the noise. The following day, the group then searched the island for residents. They heard the gunshots from the scientific team shooting the Komodo dragon. Upon linking up with the scientists, both groups unite and ride a pick-up truck with the Komodo dragon in hot pursuit. The giant lizard eventually retreats after it could not catch-up with the vehicle. The two groups link up in the house, where the lead scientist explains about the experiment, and that the military will bomb the island the following day. Both groups decided to escape by using Jack's helicopter. During the night, Tiffany can be seen changing clothes with Rebecca. As this happens, the generator that keeps the perimeter fence runs out of power. A member of the group who contact Komodo saliva earlier becomes unresponsive. Tiffany approaches him, and it was revealed that the Komodo's saliva had zombiefied him. He attempts to attack the three girls in the room before going outside. The Komodo dragon was outside due to the lack of power and it destroyed the pick-up truck. The infected member is devoured by the Komodo. The following day, the group arms themselves with weapons and C4s. They were forced to walk all the way to the helicopter, passing by mountains and waterfalls of Isla Damas. Death As the group made it's way to the forest, the Komodo dragon suddenly appeared in front of them. However, it did not see them because they stood still. Tiffany panicked and ran away from the group. Because of this, the Komodo Dragon sees her and chases her. Drake and Hanson ran to her rescue. Tiffany then rested on a tree as the Komodo cornered her. Tiffany then franticly fired her Ruger Mini-14 which did nothing. As Drake and Hanson arrived, they also frantically fired their guns at the monster, which also did nothing. Tiffany gave one last desperate look to Drake, before she was swooped down and devoured by the Komodo. Her death saddened Drake. She also indirectly caused Hanson death as he was behind the Komodo Dragon when it swiped its tail and sliced his throat. Outfit During the Casino heist, she posed as a casino worker. She wore a black suit with a name-tag on it. Under the black suit, she wore a black leather, black cropped tank top under and blue jeans. As they exited the chopper the morning after the storm, her outfit remained the same except the jeans are now black instead of blue. That night, she changed to a white top tank that bore her midriff, tight blue jeans, and black belt with studs in it. Guns Tiffany carries a Ruger Mini-14 in stainless finish and a Butler Creek™ aftermarket synthetic folding stock with pistol grip. Her Ruger Mini-14 also has a stainless barrel shroud and muzzle brake. Gallery Komodo032.jpg|Tiffany notices something strange with one of the members of the group. 10374244_gal.jpg|Tiffany with Drake and Jack. images.jpg|Tiffany and Drake walk in the forest. Trivia *Melissa Brasselle also plays Barbara in Raptor (2001 film). Category:Characters